


What Squall This About

by ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret



Series: Undertale Shorts [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Underfell, Angst, Blood, Gen, Injury, Magic, Minor Character Death, Sort Of, Underfell, dogamy and dogaressa make a brief appearance, implied poor brotherly relationship, marrow - Freeform, off screen character death, snowstorm, sorry I’m bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret/pseuds/ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret
Summary: Grillby just wants to get home and get out of this storm.  But it doesn’t look like that’ll be happening for a while yet.
Relationships: Grillby & Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	What Squall This About

Dense, nearly ash grey snow filled the air.So thick, the buildings across the way were but dark silhouettes against it, the dim glow of the lights lining them all that barely illuminated the town.

Shifting his weight instinctively against the door, he pushed up as the final lock slid into place.It was a hassle to close up the ancient building with all its ticks and oddities, but it was far less of a hassle than dealing with burglaries.And with as much practice as he’d had, it became second nature.

Aside from the billowing waves of fresh snow that filled the small town, all was still.The frigid air stung his throat as he took a deep breath, taking a moment in the peace the blizzard brought to this awful place before finally conceding, pulling his hood taut and starting the trek home. 

Most of the time, he was grateful to live on the outskirts of Snowdin Forest.Now was not one of those times.The snow shows no kindness to a flame elemental, after all, and three quarters of the way there he could feel the harsh cold penetrating every thick garment he’d layered to block it out.Weather this bad showed no kindness to anyone, really.So when he heard the telltale sign of life in heavy footsteps, he stopped dead in his tracks.The vague outline of his house beckoned, and the promise of warmth prompted another few steps until his focus caught on the sight of two monsters moving hastily through the storm.

They were large, almost camouflaged by their grey fur, but their dark uniforms stood out, and they were instantly recognizable as they moved toward him, back toward town.The guards looked half frozen the way they clutched themselves, and as their expressions became clear, spoke of discomfiture and exhaustion.An unsettled nausea twisted his stomach, it was beneath guards of their standing to be so openly emotional, not to mention that something must’ve happened for them to be vacating their post...

But if something had happened, why would they be headed back into town?They would be the only guards on duty at a time like this.Well, besides...

Casting one last longing glance to his home, he heaved a deep sigh and rerouted to intercept the dogi fast approaching.It didn’t take much to catch their attention, both stopping with mirrored alert surprise on their faces as they recognized him.

“Grillby!What are you doing...”

“...out in this squall?!”

“Just finished closing up for the night.Where’s the Captain?” Despite raising his voice above the wind, the guards stepped closer as if they hadn’t heard him.

“Papyrus.Where is he?”

The split second look they exchanged told him everything he needed before they’d answered.Headless of the cold now blanketing his entire body, a chill crawled up his back.

“The Captain is handling...”

“...a sensitive issue.”

Even muffled against a particularly strong gust, the uncertainty in their tones was clear.

Well shit.

“We’re under strict orders...” again, that look, “...to stand watch in town for the night.”

Their loyalty ran deep, part of him was glad, the other part annoyed.They were more loyal to his orders than his life.And fuck, look at him, actually considering...It’s not his place.He should just go home and lock up and rekindle himself in front of his fireplace.He should mind his own damn business.

Of course, guards _should_ follow orders, so should isn’t always the best determining factor.

Shaking his head, he fixed his coat, shoving his hands under his arms as he glared back to them.

“Whatever.Have fun, watchdogs.”

He could feel their eyes on him as he started back toward his house, making sure to give them plenty of time to remember how much sharper the cold was out in the open and hightail it to their reassigned post.And if his own eyes drifted defeatedly to his home as he listed past it, no one was around to see it.

Everything blurred together in the vicious onslaught of dirty white as he trekked along the desolate path.Or perhaps he’d long since abandoned it and was marching to an icy demise amongst the Snowdin wilderness, he couldn’t know for certain, but his body protested every step of the way.By this point, he was shivering hard enough to stir a headache, one almost painful enough to distract him from the fleck of blood red cut through the infinite monotone.

A spark of panic shot from his soul at the sight, warmth reinvigorating his movement as he strode forward.It was low, and wasn’t moving beyond the spastic flicker of fabric caught in a snowstorm.He wasn’t dead, at least, but-

A cough wracked his body at the sudden inhale of dust.Blending perfectly with the snow, he hadn’t realized he’d stepped into a cloud of it.Oh yeah, a real sensitive matter.Spitting out what he could in the direction of the wind, he swiftly closed the distance to his target.

Much to his displeasure, a large percentage of the red wasn’t his scarf at all.Magic and marrow stained the snow in a small pool around the monster.He laid face down, already mostly concealed under a fresh blanket, and it was all he could do to stay on his feet as the world spun around him, the extreme temperature taking its toll.

He really should have just gone home.

Kicking the growing drift of snow out of the way, he less than graciously rolled the skeleton to his back, searching for the source(s) of the mess, and quickly finding one primary cause.A knot tightened his throat as two large, broken pieces of shoulder armor fell away, allowing full view of the large gash through his right shoulder.It even stretched beneath the chest plate.

Tipping his head back for a much needed recollective breath, a shuddered sigh escaped him as he steeled himself.

“You’re gunna owe me big for this, fuckin’ troublemaker.”

Slipping his numb hands around the broad ribcage, he managed to pull the gangly monster up by hoisting the uninjured shoulder over his own.He was heavy, dense as lead, there wasn’t a chance at carrying him back, so dragging would have to work.But before he could struggle them to his feet, the monster stiffened, yanking himself away to fall back into the snow with a dull thud and a hiss.The blazing red eyelights that turned on him simmered down in an instant, recognition flashing across his face before that signature glare masked any other fleeting emotions.Like maybe a little relief?Maybe a little god damn gratitude?

“What the hell are you doing out here?”

Nah.He was still Papyrus, after all.

“Saving your ass, apparently.”He didn’t wait to ask, didn’t wait for approval before leaning back down to-

Have his hand smacked away.

“I can get back on my own.You’re going to snuff yourself out in conditions like this, asshole.”The hesitant insult almost sounded like an after thought, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that sounded almost like concern.

“I know this’ll come as a huge shock to you, but I’m not a sentient fire, dumbass, I’m a monster.”

Papyrus only glared at him with more animosity, shifting to find his footing without making his injuries worse.And failing, as he stumbled back with a gasping breath.Something was wrong with his left leg, too, apparently.

Watching the monster struggle dampened his temper in a snap, that sickening twist in his soul throbbing.He crouched down, finding those eyelights when they tried to avoid him.Asking wouldn’t get him anywhere, so once the other stilled, he quickly maneuvered himself beside him, hoisting them both to their feet.

Papyrus struggled vainly, but even as he tried to pull away his own body seemed to disagree, half collapsing back onto the barkeep.

“Let go!” The barked order sounded too close to his head, stabbing at the dulled ache and almost fumbling them both into a nearby tree trunk.

“Would you shut up already and let me help you.”Tightening his grip, he steadied them, striding onward.

“I don’t need your help.”The growl in the captain’s voice was betrayed by the way it wavered.

Sneering, he shot the other a wry look, “Oh yeah, obviously.”

“Just-“ the skeleton suddenly pushed himself backwards, collapsing roughly to the ground and leaving him stumbling forward.

“ _Fuck_!Papyrus!”Snarling, he spun on his heel, flames licking out around his hood as his anger flared, “If I let you bleed out in the god damn snow your brother’s gunna reinvent the verb ‘dust’, and Undyne’s gunna be in line right behind him!”

Seething in frustration, he breathed too deeply, the frozen air immediately overwhelming him, heaving desperately as he coughed and gasped.Choking, he staggered back, pulling the rim of his coat over his mouth to inhale the warmth of his own body heat.It took a minute, but once collected, he took a few steadying breathes as he stared down at the pathetic monster before him.Half sprawled in the snow as fresh magic stained the ground beneath him, for a moment, he worried he’d fallen unconscious again, but the skeleton stirred, shifting to sit up to the best of his abilities, grimacing with the effort, and met his eyes.Those red pinpricks looked dim.Too dim.

“Fine.”

With a light sigh and a roll of his shoulders, he stepped closer, offering a hand, “Alright. C’mon-“

“The chest piece- the armor; take it off.”

He stared, taken aback as Papyrus averted his eyes, shame flickering across his face.His mind was still trying to decipher what he’d heard when the guard spoke again.

“It weighs as much as I do, take it off.”

Those eye lights met him once more, somehow icier than the world around them, fierce with defiance, and it clicked into place.

Without another word, he knelt down and fumbled his way around the armor.Hands numb and further disabled by the thick gloves, it became the work of several minutes, but eventually, between their three hands they fumbled it off, shoving it carelessly onto the ground beside them.True to form, the armor had to have been close to half his weight itself, indenting deeply into the snow where it fell.

Getting back to his feet proved itself a new challenge, his legs growing stiff in the time spent knelt in the frost, and it was then that he realized the deep ache spreading throughout his entire body.Fear pricked along the back of his head as he helped Papyrus up, with considerably more ease than before, bracing along his side.

And without further protest, they started back toward Snowdin.His head throbbed with each step, he could feel the migraine making its roots as his body shivered hard enough for his flames to quiver.Nausea climbed to his throat, stinging in places left raw from the bouts of coughing, and swallowing it back did little good.

Even without the unnecessary weight, trudging alone through the ruthless winds and ice made for a harsh struggle, supporting someone else at the same time next to impossible.Yet somehow they managed, limping along following the snowdrifts as the only sign of where the truth path may lie.

Perhaps it was Papyrus’s defiance in not allowing him to take his full weight, using even his injured leg to help maneuver them.Or perhaps it was the surprising amount of unhampered heat the monster gave off, keeping them both from freezing to the ground mid-step.But whatever it was, they kept moving.

When his vision grew hazy, he focused on his mind, letting it wander to distract from the growing numbness tingling up his legs, up his arms, across his face.And he wondered briefly how someone with no skin, in a crop top and scarf no less, could stand being half buried in the snow in below zero temperatures for stars knows how long and still retain as much heat as he had.Or how someone as lanky as him could manage wearing something that weighty all day everyday, marching back and forth for what probably added up to miles.Or why his magic was red, blood red.Just like Sans.Just like Sans and Undyne.Just like Sans and Undyne and...And he wondered briefly if that’s why they were close.And he wondered...and he wondered......

They swayed uneasily for a moment, until the sharp pinch of the claws pressing through his coat against his chest snapped him back to reality.

Oh.

He hadn’t realized he gotten so light headed, but as his sight refocused, he practically shuddered with relief as the silhouette of his home cut through the haze.That would have to be enough, there wasn’t a chance he could get them all the way to the other side of Snowdin, so Papyrus would just have to be happy stopping by his place to recuperate.And facing Sans with his brother in this condition wasn’t exactly a great incentive either.

When no argument rose as he steered them toward the house, he stole a glance at the monster pressed uncomfortably against him.His sockets were empty, void of his usual aggressive magic, and his expression was that of pain, not just annoyance.He’d somehow missed when the guard had shifted to allow him more of his weight, but it was almost easier now without him struggling to limp along.

The house was small, a cabin type, only what he needed to accommodate himself.He practically spent more time at the bar, anyway, and he took a moment to send a prayer of thanks to the angel he didn’t believe in that there was no porch and thusly no stairs to climb up to access the front door.

Before he could bother scrambling for the locks without dropping his burden, Papyrus lifted his injured arm with a hiss and the door shuddered with blue magic, slamming open almost to the point of breaking the hinges.If his jaw hadn’t been locked from being clenched for so long he would’ve cursed the monster for the harsh approach.But as a wreathe of warmer air washed over them, he quickly realized he didn’t care.

It wasn’t exactly temperate inside, having sat empty the whole day plus change, but even just shelter from the wind alone eased his stiffened joints.Again the skeleton offered no disagreements as he was all but dragged to the couch and eased down, though that unsettled twinge in his soul clenched again as he made his way back to shut the door with a noticeable lack of wary eye lights boring into his back.Oddly enough, the locks hadn’t been broken, and he briefly mused how the guard could’ve picked them so quickly with something as unrefined as blue magic before his mind caught back up with him and he refocused his priorities.

Making short work of his snow gear, he discarded the damp bundle by the door, swiftly making the fireplace his next target.Sharp pinpricks crackled over his body as heat began to settle into the room, they served as a cruel reminder of how sore he was going to be for days.Possibly even a week.As for Papyrus...

Rising back to his feet, as he moved toward the couch, his eyes reluctantly took in the monster’s appearance.In the light, unrestricted by any armor, the gash in his shoulder was revealed to stretch almost all the way across his sternum, accompanied by a smattering of other cracks and chinks decorating just about anywhere visible.There was no doubt several ribs had been cracked, possibly a few even severed, and as the warmth seeped back into the room, so did fresh marrow from the deeper wounds.Even worse than that, the problem with his leg hadn’t been his leg at all; his hips looked, _stars_ , they looked uneven, as though one might have been nearly detached from his spine.

“Fuck, ‘rus, what were you thinking?”

Barely a breath let alone a whisper, yet somehow still, those eye sockets fluttered open, magic still unwilling to light them.Though even without their indication, he could tell the monster’s focus wasn’t on him, instead staring blankly at the ceiling.He was in rough shape, for sure, but he’d live.It was a testament to his HP that he hadn’t dusted already, honestly, and as much as he tried not to think about it, there was no doubt that was thanks to his Lv.

Even as the house grew warmer, his chest felt cold, and he tried very hard not to think about the little skeleton monster with big, round eye lights, whiter than the snow around them, casting curious glances back over his shoulder as he stumbled after his brother, only a child himself, after he’d snuck a couple of meals out back without his father’s notice.No, he didn’t think about that when he slowly, sorely, took a seat on the edge of the coffee table across from the Captain of the Snowdin Guard.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, he dragged a hand down his face, lingering at his temples as he awaited any sort of an explanation.But as the minutes crawled by, it became clear he wouldn’t get one.

Despite their protest, he rose back to his legs and started making his way to the bathroom, “Fine, whatever.I’m gunna call Sans before he tears the place apart looking for you,” he might be shit at healing magic, but at the very least he could patch him up, make it so he could at least walk home once the blizzard blew over.

“I wouldn’t be so concerned about that, if I were you.”

Hand halfway to the phone in his back pocket, he stopped.With hesitant curiosity, he took a half step back, cocking his brow at the skeleton who still hadn’t moved an inch.

“I don’t recall returning to ruins the other times I’ve disappeared.”

Out of all the things he could’ve guessed Papyrus would respond, that wouldn’t have been one of them.There was a lot to unpack in that sentence.He stood, watching the other through narrowed eyes, but he already knew that would be all the clarification he’d get.

Alright.Alright.

It took a few minutes to gather what he deemed necessary, stiff hands working against him as he sorted through bandaging and antiseptic.With supplies securely transported to the living room coffee table, he promptly headed for the kitchen.It took considerably less dexterity to grab the scotch and two glasses.Medicine was great and all, but there are some wounds that need a stronger approach.

At his return, he found the monster leaned forward, eying the medical equipment sharply, probably planning the best approach to fix himself up because of course he’d take it upon himself when he could hardly even move.Chalking that up to two glimpses into a relationship he didn’t understand as well as he’d thought, he set the most important asset directly at the forefront.The glass clinked against the finished wood, and Papyrus narrowed his eyes at the bottle, then up to him.

“I don’t drink.”

One fuzzy, dim, but finally present eye light waited to assess his response carefully, and he couldn’t help but scoff, shaking his head.

“Well tonight, you do.Shut up and be grateful I’m not charging you.”

The argument he could see brewing on the monster’s face was stamped out when he turned his back to pour the drinks.

“‘Sides, I’m not exactly known for my gentle touch.You’re gunna need this to deal with me stitchin’ you up.”

Moving the bottle back, he sat in its place, holding out one of the glasses in offering.Papyrus sighed, looking away, and for a minute he though he might actually refuse, until he finally took it.Reluctantly might be an understatement, but he took a sip, then let it rest in a loose grip beside him as he turned his focus back to the elemental.

“If you’re going to assist me, I suggest we start sooner than later, unless you’re fond of marrow stains on your furniture.”His voice rasped, low and exhausted.

Nodding, he downed half of his own drink before picking up a damped wash rag and getting to work.The gash through his shoulder should be the priority, so he started there, by the collarbone.Pulling the shirt away as he worked, he bit his tongue as a new wave of nausea struck.

“It’s just a cut, really.”

And apparently it had shown on his face.The skeleton hadn’t even flinched when he started, he realized, and he couldn’t help but wonder how many times he’d endured wounds like this and had to deal with them himself.

He choked out a humorless laugh, finally reaching the tapered end of the wound.A million things flooded his mind to say or ask, but none got any further.Neither of them were talkative, not really. 

The monsters of Snowdin loved to criticize their captain, mock him for his volume, or tendency to monologue.But he’d known the brothers far too long to buy into the mindless chatter.He might talk a lot, but the Captain never said anything, and anyone who paid attention would realize every aspect of his loud, obnoxious persona was a front.Carefully crafted for what suited him.Sans often got accredited with being the brother to truly be wary of, but he knew that was how they wanted it.And he wouldn’t question it.

He wouldn’t question any of it.

Because in Snowdin, a monster’s business was their own.And that went double for the skeleton brothers.

Ignoring the choked feeling welling in his throat, he moved on to the next gash.Then the next.They weren’t friends.There weren’t such things as friends in the Underground.But as those words from earlier replayed over and over in his head, the choked feeling tightened.Papyrus and Sans had each other’s backs, and he had to believe that.Had to.And even if they didn’t, it wasn’t any of his business.Papyrus was Snowdin’s Captain, and the only reason he cared if he got dusted out in the middle of a snowstorm was because of the headache getting a new captain instated always came with.

And he didn’t think of the little skeleton monster with big, round eye lights, bouncing on his feet, already as tall as his older brother, as he proudly announced he was going to join the guard so he could help the monster’s of Snowdin.He didn’t think of the bruised teenager with a broken arm, bandages covering his left socket, carefully hoisting his unconscious brother off a barstool as he solemnly thanked the bartender for the call before limping them out of the building.He didn’t think of the young guard, brandishing new scars, flying back into town from his assigned post to break up another vicious fight without dusting a single one of them.He didn’t think of that monster as he wrapped another clean bandage around a long crack in his humerus.

When he sat back, his eyes were met by two faded, crimson eye lights, and he looked tired, so tired.But didn’t he always anymore?No, he didn’t think about that.

It was best not to think about the past, not in a place like the Underground.

**Author's Note:**

> For uselessundertalefacts/carolc24 over on tumblr!  
> Check out what else is brewing or stop by to chat at [my writing blog!](https://talesofdivergence.tumblr.com/tagged/my+mothers+eyes)


End file.
